In an optical communication system, it is generally necessary to couple an an opto-electronic light source device, such as a laser, or an opto-electronic light receiver device, such as a photodiode, to another element of the system, such as an optical fiber. A collimating lens and a focusing lens are commonly mounted in front of the light source device and light receiver device, respectively. The light source device, light receiver device and lenses or other optical elements can be packaged together in an opto-electronic module. Such a module commonly also includes one or more electronic devices, such as a driver integrated circuit chip that provides an electrical interface for the light source device and a receiver integrated circuit chip that provides an electrical interface for the light receiver device. The light receiver device converts optical signals that impinge upon it into electrical signals, which are output from the transceiver module via the receiver integrated circuit chip. Likewise, the light source device emits optical signals in response to electrical signals that are input to the transceiver module via the driver integrated circuit chip.
Aligning the lenses with the opto-electronic devices can present challenges. One lens alignment method, which is commonly referred to as passive alignment, involves using a machine known as an X-Y precision aligner. An X-Y precision aligner is a robotic machine that places the lens on a portion of the transceiver module in alignment with the opto-electronic device based on the dimensions of the device. Another lens alignment method, which is commonly referred to as active alignment, involves using a similar machine that places the lens substantially in alignment with the opto-electronic device while the device is powered, and then adjusts the lens position based upon a feedback signal representing a measurement of light output level from a light source or light sensitivity level of a light receiver until a lens position is found at which the measurement is maximized. Both of these methods are relatively slow, resulting in low manufacturing output (i.e., units per hour). Furthermore, the machines are expensive. The combination of relatively low manufacturing output and high manufacturing cost impacts the cost per transceiver module manufactured.